


levi, the friendly neighborhood cat and eren rescuer

by sunnysig



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren Yeager, Dorks in Love, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Manga & Anime, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysig/pseuds/sunnysig
Summary: Levi, miserable and cold, finds himself crossing paths with an Eren in distress, and Dog the cat.using the prompt,”i’m being followed can you pretend to be my boyfriend so they go away?”
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 261





	levi, the friendly neighborhood cat and eren rescuer

The evening air nipped at the raven’s nose uncomfortably as he pulled his taupe trench coat around him tighter.

God he hated fall.

The leaves made a mess, his coworkers made feeble attempts to give him a Halloween ‘scare’, the air reeked of pumpkin spice god knows what, since every company alive made it their signature fragrance. And it was cold.

_So cold._

Without even any snow!

He hated fall.

Levi Ackerman sneezed, adding onto the list of reasons why fall may have been the worst season ever. Allergies.

“For fuck’s sake,” He grumbled, the heel of his black leather loafers clacking away against the pavement, his eyebrow twitching in irritation as a leaf crackled underneath it.

The sun was beginning to set, sending a rather gloom overcast over the city as Levi made his way home. Usually he was out before so, able to catch a cab home, however tonight was one of his late shifts at the office, causing him to leave later than he would have liked.

‘Damn Erwin..better give me my raise soon.’ He thought bitterly, turning down the street. Thankfully, his apartment was only three more blocks. A hot tea sounded very inviting at the moment, as well as a warm shower to remove the day’s work off of him.

His face remained stoic as he warily eyed another individual walking down the street, headed the opposite way of Levi.

He was slightly taller (fucking tall people), locks of hair bristling against the night wind. His cheeks were reddened, as well as the tip of his nose, Levi imagining his own face looked the same with the uncomfortable bite in the air, and he wore a typical outfit for someone his age would wear, a simple sweatshirt and jeans, and given the University logo across the front, it had confirmed he was young, a college student.

His eyes shot up at the sound of Levi’s footsteps, finally meeting the raven’s eyes. His tense posture relaxed slightly, which Levi could not help but question, given he did not think they were aquianted.

Levi couldn’t help but admire the brat, he was attractive, anyone would be a fool to deny so. His face held onto a slight boyish look, however his high cheekbones and defined nose showed his age through his face.

‘God even his lips were plump and full. How lucky could one single person get in the features department.’ Levi couldn’t help but think with slight envy, cringing as the mental image of his short, scrawny college self did not begin hitting puberty until he was solidly 25.

But everything else about him was put to the shame as he made eye contact with the businessman. His eyes shone brighter than any other feature he could’ve possibly had. A bright emerald, swirled with with the depths of the ocean, creating a deep blue around the iris.

He was stunning, even Levi could not deny that fact.

Levi was too busy taking in the male, that he didn’t notice the slight tremor in his lips, the urgency in his steps, or the panic pooling into the depth of his eyes.

Tearing his eyes away, he glanced down at his watch, noting how he wasn’t too far away from home. His muscles ached and he was far too old to be out so late, and grouchy.

His eyes turned back up as footsteps passed him, and just as he thought the bright eyed brat was gone, he was mistaken. So mistaken.

Arms flung around him, securing themselves around his neck and a warm body was pushed against his own.

Levi nearly shit himself.

Oh hell to the fucking no.

“What the fuck are you doing?” His voice was low, eyes narrowed as he tensed against the contact from the college student. God, how old was this kid, nineteen? Levi felt his stomach flip, yet he couldn’t help but note how good the boy smelled. It was like he actually showered, unlike half the fucking people in this town.

He felt like an old pervert.

“You have five seconds to get off me before I snap your scrawny ass in half,” His voice was dripping with venom, very well about to carry through with the threat before the hushed voice spoke up.

“P-please, be quiet.” He sniffled, Levi’s nose scrunching at the thought of even the slightest bit of snot getting onto his three hundred dollar goddamn coat. “There’s two people following me, I think. Just follow along.” He whispered yet another please, his voice muffled through the thick material of Levi’s outerwear.

The raven’s eyes widened quickly trying to process the words as his mind went into defensive mode, only not against the very touchy stranger.

Suddenly, the voice spoke up once more, only louder, false confidence lacing through it. “Hi, baby!” His voice was loud, too loud. It was suspicious.

Eren’s eyes were pleading as he stared pleadingly at Levi, the man quickly breaking the contact as something moved from nearly two hundred feet away, two hooded figures turning the corner.

Levi’s lips twisted in a frown. He wasn’t inhuman, after all. His heart reached out for the kid, he was probably scared shitless. And it was obvious as he thought Levi, fucking Levi Ackerman was a better option to be around then whatever the fuck was following him.

Eren’s voice broke him of his thoughts once more, holding a more desperate edge,”Ready to go to dinner? We had reservations!” He was purposely making his voice loud, letting the approaching figure know, he was off limits.

Levi was almost positive if Eren could drop down on his knees to beg him to follow along, he would.

“Of course, darling. Sorry, work went over longer than I thought.”

Eren nearly dropped in relief, his shoulders dropping from their previous tense posture. ‘Jesus fuck thank you.’ The younger male thought. His cheeks bloomed with color as an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him to the opposite side of the raven, placing him furthest away from the men following him as Levi was in the middle.

Had this been a normal situation, Eren would’ve pushed him off, stammering like a fool by the attractive man’s contact. But for now, he remained still, the surprisingly toned arm securing him close as thin fingers pressed gently into his side in circular motions. Was this guy massaging him? Eren’s eyebrows raised slightly. And then he realized, the stranger was comforting him. It was his way of saying, “I’m here for you.”

Levi didn’t let his gaze linger on the figures as they passed, not wanting to draw attention or appear unnatural. He simply looked forward, keeping the brat close into his side. It was slightly awkward because of their height difference, yet Levi’s broad figure helped his case. “It’ll be okay,” He found himself murmuring lowly, feeling Eren tense under his touch as the two men passed them.

Levi could smell the alcohol clouding around them, hearing the low murmurs of discontent exchanging between them, no doubt about that the brunet was now with another.

The boy turned to glance at him, almost shocked that the other would be attempting to comfort him.

Even Levi was shocked at his own actions. A little kid practically, at least compared to his own age, wrapped up in his arm as he whispered sweet words to in hopes to coax him into comfort. God if Hanji could see him now, she’d never let him live it down.

He rolled his eyes at the thought of the woman. Stupid shitty glasses.

“They’re further down the street now, brat. Once they are gone for sure, you can point us in the direction of your apartment. I’ll walk you there.” Levi hummed quietly, not wanting to be too loud in case the man was still nearby.

Eren’s mouth fell open momentarily,”You’re going to walk me home? You really don’t have to go through that trouble..”

Levi cast him a bored look,”I’d be a shitty fake boyfriend if I didn’t,” Eren’s lips twitched. Bingo. “But seriously, I wouldn’t let you go off on your own after helping to stop you from getting potentially kidnapped, only to get actually kidnapped.”

Eren could’ve melted. Not only did he feel relieved, he felt so grateful that someone he didn’t even know, would be so caring towards his wellbeing. One look at the raven screamed,‘Don’t fuck with me,’ but it only made Eren more thankful.

“I c-can’t thank you, enough,” Eren said sheepishly, his teeth tugging on his lower lip as he felt his heart pang,”I’m not weak. But I don’t know if I could stop not one, but two people if they tried-“ His voice caught in his throat, eyes giving the familiar burn once more. He felt pathetic.

It must have been written across his features, because Levi shushed him quietly,”Don’t think about it, alright?” He wasn’t the best when it came to comforting someone, especially because of the fact he was blunt as fuck and had no filter, but he knew to tread lightly in this moment. “I’m here now. I’ll get you home safely. They won’t mess with someone in a group.” He had to admit, he felt slightly angered on behalf of the boy, wanting to be able to protect him from stupid shit stains tainting the world already it more than it had been.

Eren swallowed thickly, blinking several times to clear his eyes of any tears in the making,”I’m Eren, by the way,” He introduced softly, shifting closer to Levi absentmindedly. The man smelled good, like fresh soap and undertones of cologne, and he was warm and inviting. That was all Eren needed right now.

“Some fake boyfriend you are, wanting to date me without knowing my name,” Levi teased, earning another twitch on Eren’s lips. Almost.

“Hey! You didn’t ask for my name either!” Eren said, gently poking the man’s chest as the two began to make their way down the street lit sidewalk.

“I was too busy getting pounced on to notice.” Eren blushed. “I’m Levi.”

“Levi,” Eren tested it, liking the way it rolled off the lips. “It’s quite cold and late to be walking around. Just leaving work? Bar hopping? One night stand turned out to be crazy and had to leave before you got murdered?”

Levi couldn’t help but snort through his nose, his grip relaxing on Eren’s waist,”So the shit has a sense of humor, huh? Yes, it was the latter.” Eren’s face held a flash of momentarily shock. “I’m only joking, I was late at the office, couldn’t catch a cab so decided to walk.” The raven gave the boy a once over. “And how about yourself? Running from the cops? Finding yourself a college party to get shitfaced at? Only to get mixed into trouble?”

Eren blushed once more, Levi almost believing he guessed correctly by the guiltiness in his face. “I wish my reasoning was as cool as that. My roommate’s cat ran out again and me being the nice friend I am, offered to go look for it. My dumbass instead gets followed and am coming back with a hot dude twice my age and no cat in hand.”

“Woah woah, twice your age? Just how old do you think I am?” Levi replied, sounding mildly offended.

Eren pondered for a moment, unsure of what to guess with offending the man even more so,“If I guess wrong, I feel like you’re going to push me into an oncoming car, next question.”

Levi’s rolled his eyes, pinching gently into the younger’s hip,”Good save, I’ll more than likely still end up pushing your sorry ass into the road.”

Eren cackled, the noise echoing through the quiet night, squirming gently under the pinch,”Joke is on you, you already like me.”

“Yes, because I instantly fall in love with strangers who attack me on the street in the middle of the night.” Levi deadpanned, Eren giving him a light shove as they turned a corner.

“Attack? No. Show aggressive affection? Bingo.”

Levi shuddered as the wind began to pick up, hear the brat wrapped into his side sniffle through his nose. He cringed. ‘Fucking snot goblin of a child.’ He thought darkly, now contemplating whether or not he should genuinely push him into the next oncoming car.

“If you see a stupid looking cat with white paws and brown fur, please grab him for me.” Eren sighed exasperatedly, then pointing his finger to an apartment complex at the end of the street. “There is where I live.”

Levi scoffed,”Like I would grab a flea bag,” He thought for a second, before a cheshire grin passed his lips,”Then again, here I am holding you.”

Eren gasped, once again giving him a gentle shove. “You are an ass! Me and Dog do not have fleas!”

“Dog?”

The green eyed beauty blinked at him stupidly,”Yea, my cat?”

Levi could’ve smacked him. Yes he is so stupid, for not knowing his cat is named Dog. “You are a weird person, Eren.”

“Charming, is it not?”

Levi sighed,”That may be a reach.”

Eren giggled, unwrapping himself from Levi’s side as they approached a small, yet homey brick apartment the door covered in chipping paint and the number 531 plastered on the door in metallic, gold lettering. “Well, this is me..”

Levi pulled his coat tighter, the warmth in his side now gone, leaving him feeling colder than before. Eren stood there, dumbly in the raven’s opinion, as if he did not want to go inside. “Are you wanting a goodnight kiss, brat? Scram.”

Eren smiled softly, Levi’s chest constricting in a way that made him bite his tongue to stop himself from telling the brunet boy to stay for just a little longer.

“I guess this is it then, Levi. It was a pleasure meeting you-“

Levi cut him off,”Couldn’t say the same really.” Eren smiled wider, as if he could see right through Levi.

“Thank you, seriously for helping, Be safe.” He slowly turned, his hand hesitating on the door knob before twisting it.

Levi held back his true words, wanting to ask the boy anything that would make him stay in his life for just a bit longer. He backed out, however, his teeth catching on his chapped lip. “Goodnight, Eren.”

The boy’s figure vanished as he closed the front door, leaving Levi alone on the cold, dark porch standing there like a fool. His stomach twisted, turning around and uncomfortably swallowing a pit in his throat.

He stepped back on the sidewalk, his breath coming out in small intervals of vapor, before dissipating into the night air. Damn was he exhausted.

His dress shoes clicked one more against the frozen sidewalk, too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice the leaves crackling beneath and behind him, as well as the soft meowing coming from only a couple feet away from him.

Levi’s nose scrunched,”No fucking way..” He breathed out, turning around only to make eye contact with the flea bag staring up at him with piercing yellow eyes.

Brown fur, dirtied from the outside with even dirtier white paws. _No fucking the way._

“Dog?” Levi felt stupid for even saying the name.

In response, the cat meowed.

“Fuck my life, am I going to bump into the entire Eren Household on my way home for work?” The man ran his hand down his face tiredly. Was this some way of fate telling him to go back and find some way to convince Eren to stay in his life and go out with him?

Dog meowed again.

Levi sighed, his face pinching together as he picked up the flea carrier into his arm, holding the damned thing like a football. Dog the cat instantly erupted with pleased purrs, no doubt enjoying the warmth of his coat. “If you so much as piss on me, I’m cooking you for breakfast, fur ball.” The cat only licked the man’s cheek, Levi resisting the urge to gag from the rough tongue.

With much more urgency in his steps, Levi turned around and began his way back to Eren’s brick building home. The raven didn’t realize until he saw the chipping, familiar 531 number, that he was holding his breath the entire trip.

His heart was pounding harder, and much more faster than his fist knocking against the door, his anxiety radiating so much so that Dog shifted in his arms. What in the world was Levi thinking? Some cute college boy wanting to go out with him, Levi? Even he would laugh at that.

He contemplated as the doorknob turned to turn on his heel and run, kidnapping Dog as long as it meant he didn’t have to deal with the embarrassment he was undoubtedly face.

“I got it, Armin!” A familiar voice called out, warmth and light flooding over Levi’s features as the door opened.

Eren stood, dressed in rather adorable plaid pajama pants and a tattered band t-shirt that had certainly seen better days. None the less, he was still stunning to Levi, who was currently pale white and offering the cat out with stiff arms like a bouquet of flowers.

“Levi?” Eren spoke out confused, before his smile expanded at the brown fleaball Levi was gifting to him. “Dog!”

The cat meowed excitedly at the sight of Eren, squirming to get into the man’s arms and out of Levi’s. Levi couldn’t complain whatsoever, quickly brushing the cat fur now clinging to his fucking coat 

“You found him!” Eren turned his attention back towards Levi, his gaze warming up Levi in every way it could in the freezing cold night air. Levi froze his aggressive brushing of the coat, his mouth dry as he worked to find what to say next. “Y-You came back..”

“Go out with me.” Levi breathed out, still out of breath from his very urgent walk here, and the sight of Eren.

“You w-want to take me on a date?” Eren’s cheeks fluttered with color, his hands shaking against Dog’s fur as he held him tight.

Levi swallowed thickly, nodding. God he was so nervous, how could one stupid college student he had just met today already captivate him in such a way? Now it was his turn to beg. “Please.”

Eren couldn’t help but turn redder, the gentle care in Levi’s dark eyes, shadowed by uncertainty making him weak in the knees. “Would you like to come in? For some t-tea?” He backed away, allowing the man room to enter. “I’ve always had a thing for older guys who bring home stray cats and college kids.”

Stepping into the warm apartment, Levi couldn’t help but give a genuine smile, his first smile of the night.

“I would love to.”


End file.
